Super Dimension Wars
BlazBlue: Cross Project ''(Japanese: ブレイブルー：クロス プロジェクト, Hepburn: ''Bureiburū: Kurosu Purojekuto) is a crossover beat 'em up/fighting game mainly involving BlazBlue. It is to be released for the PS3 and Xbox 360 on December 25, 2015. Gameplay The gameplay and mechanics will use Dynasty Warriors ''for story mode and the ''BlazBlue video game series for versus mode. Plot The plot is pretty much the BlazBlue saga with some crossover characters replacing many BlazBlue characters. Characters Playable Characters Ragna the Bloodege: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Jin Kisaragi: Romeo Montague (Romeo × Juliet) Noel Vermillion: Same as canon Rachel Alucard: Same as canon Taokaka: Krystal (Star Fox) Carl Clover: Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) Litchi Faye-Ling: Orihime Inoue (Bleach) Arakune/Lotte Carmine: Ulquiorra Schiffer (Bleach) Iron Tager: X (Mega Man X) Bang Shishigami: Uryuu Ishida (Bleach) Nu-13: Same as canon Hakumen: Same as canon, despite the fact that he's Romeo's future self instead of being Jin's Lambda-11: Same as canon Hazama: Same as canon Tsubaki Yayoi: Juliet Capulet (Romeo × Juliet) Mu-12: Same as canon Makoto Nanaya: Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) Valkenhayn R. Hellsing: Coyote Starrk (Bleach) Platinum the Trinity: Chibi-Usa and Helios (Sailor Moon) Relius Clover: Gendo Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) Amane Nishiki: Shun Amimiya (Saint Seiya) Bullet: Tier Harribel (Bleach) Azrael: Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) Izayoi: Same as canon, despite the fact that she's Juliet's true self instead of being Tsubaki's Kagura Mutsuki: Shunsui Kyoryaku (Bleach) Yuki Terumi: Same as canon Non-playble characters Ada Clover: Rei Ayanami (Neon Genesis Evangelion) Black Beast: Same as canon Bloodedge: An amnesiac Sonic Chinese Restaurant Waitress: Vivian Wong (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters) Celica A. Mercury: Same as canon Clavis Alucard: Same as canon Edgar and Claire Vermillion: Same as canon Eight: Rei Hino (Sailor Moon) Ignis Clover: Yui Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) Ikaruga Ninjas: Wandenreich Quincies (Bleach) Jin: Has a different role compared to his canon counterpart Jubei: Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) Kaka Elder/Totokaka: General Pepper (Star Fox) Kaka Kittens: Team Star Fox (Star Fox) Kazuma Kuvaru: Same as canon Kokonoe: Same as canon, despite the fact that she's half-human and half-Soul Reaper Konoe A. Mercury: Same as canon Lao Jiu: A Shun Shun Rikka (Bleach) Linhua: Ururu Tsumugiya (Bleach) Lord Tenjo: Yhwach (Bleach) Nago: Same as canon Gii: Same as canon Hibiki Kohaku: Nanao Ise (Bleach) Phantom: Same as canon Ragna: Same reason as Jin Saya: Same as canon with the exception of being accompanied by Jin Seven: Ami Mizuno (Sailor Moon) Shuichiro Ayatsuki: Same as canon Takamagahara: Same as canon Tomonori: Renji Abarai (Bleach) Torakaka: Fox McCloud (Star Fox) Trinity Glassfield: Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon) Stages Lessons (Tutorial Stage) Part 1 Kagutsuchi Port (Sonic, Noel, Shinji, and Hazama's Stage) Cathedral (Romeo's Stage and Noel's Second Stage) Midnight Castle (Rachel and Coyote's Stage) Knothole Village (Krystal's Stage) Karakura Town (Orihime and X's Stage) Area 28 (Ulquiorra's Stage) Wandenreich District (Uryuu's Stage) The Gate (Nu-13, Hakumen, and Lambda-11's Stage) Part 2 Monorail (Sonic's Second Stage) Circus (Shinji's Second Stage) Hanging Gardens (Juliet's Stage) Altar (Mu-12's Stage) Heritage Museum (Moka's Stage) Bascule (Chibi-Usa's Stage) Gendo's Lab (Gendo's Stage) Part 3 Wandenreich Station (Noel's Third Stage and Juliet, Moka and Mu-12's Second Stage) Blockaded District (Sonic's Third Stage and Chibi-Usa's Second Stage) Yhwach's Throne (Uryuu's Second Stage and Shun and Byakuya's Stage) Quincy Port (Shinji's Third Stage and X's Second Stage) Quincy Arena (Asuka and Kenpachi's Stage) Wandenreich Barracks (Krystal, Orihime, and Ulquiorra's Second Stage) Qunicy Cabins (Romeo and Hakumen's Second Stage) Grave Marker of Bases (Nu-13, Hazama and Gendo's Second Stage and Izayoi's Stage) Sealed Space (Possibly Saya, Jin, and Terumi's Stage) Themes Openings 1. Ichirin no Hana by High and Mighty Color 2. D-tecnoLife by UVERworld 3. Ranbu no Melody by SID Endings 1. DIMENSION SHIFT by Kae Hanazawa 2. Spiral ~Blue-Bloom~ by Fumie Tsuchiya 3. Stardust Memory ~Place of Memories~ by Kanako Kondo Characters Sonic the Hedgehog: His World Romeo Montague: ALONES Noel Vermillion: Bullet Dance Rachel Alucard: Queen of rose Krystal: Theme of Star Fox Shinji Ikari: The Beast 2 Orihime Inoue: chAnge Ulquiorra Schiffer: Velonica X: Moonlight Uryuu Ishida: Quincy Craft Nu-13/Lambda-11: Awakening the Chaos Hakumen: SUSANOOH Hazama: Gluttony Fang Juliet Capulet: Condemnation Wings Mu-12: Sword of Doom Moka Akashiya: Dancing in the Velvet Moon Coyote Starrk: Nube Negra Chibi-Usa/Helios/Usagi Tsukino: Moonlight Densetsu Gendo Ikari: Thanatos Shun Amimiya: Andromeda Shun, That Battle Tier Harribel: Breakthrough Even Kenpachi Zaraki: BLUE Izayoi: Inori ~You Raise Me Up~ Shunsui Kyoryaku: Senna Yuki Terumi: Endless Despair Voice Cast Sonic the Hedgehog: Jason Griffith/Junichi Kanemaru Romeo Montague/Hakumen: Chris Burnett/Takahiro Mizushima Noel Vermillion/Nu-13/Lambda-11/Mu-12: Christina Valenzeula/Kanako Kondo Rachel Alucard: Mela Lee/Kana Ueda Krystal: Alesia Glidewell/Aya Hara Shinji Ikari: Spike Spencer/Megumi Ogata Orihime Inoue: Stephanie Sheh/Yuki Matsuoka Ulquiorra Schiffer: Tony Oliver/Daisuke Namikawa X: Mark Gatha/Takahiro Sakurai Uryuu Ishida: Derek Stephen Prince/Noriaki Sugiyama Hazama/Yuki Terumi: Erik Davies/Yuichi Nakamura Juliet Capulet/Izayoi: Brina Palencia/Fumie Mizusawa Moka Akashiya: Alexis Tipton/Nana Mizuki Coyote Starrk: Keith Silverstein/Rikiya Koyama Chibi-Usa/Helios: Stephanie Beard/Kae Araki Gendo Ikari: John Swasey/Fumihiko Tachiki Shun Amimiya: Chris Patton/Hiroshi Kamiya Tier Harribel: Laura Bailey/Megumi Ogata Kenpachi Zaraki: Patrick Seitz/Fumihiko Tachiki Shunsui Kyoryaku: Steve Kramer/Akio Otsuka Vivian Wong: Caren Manuel/Rie Tanaka Celica A. Mercury: Lisa Ortiz/Iori Nomizu Jin: David Vincent/Tetsuya Kakihara Ichigo Kurosaki: Johnny Young Bosch/Masakazu Morita General Pepper: Gray Eubank/Michihiro Ikemizu Falco Lombardi: Dex Manley/Hisao Egawa Peppy Hare: Dex Manley/Tomohisa Aso Slippy Toad: Mike McAuliffe/Kyouko Tonguu Kokonoe: Julie Ann Taylor/Chie Matsura Konoe A. Mercury: Bella Hudson/Ayumi Fujiwara Ururu Tsumugiya: Wendee Lee/Noriko Shitaya Nago: Erza Weisz/Masaru Suzuki Gii: Cindy Robinson/Sena Tsubaki Nanao Ise: Kate Higgins/Hitomi Nabatame Saya: Kate Higgins/Yukana Ragna: Patrick Seitz/Tomokazu Sugita Fox McCloud: Jim Walker/Kenji Nojima Usagi Tsukino: Linda Ballantyne/Kotono Mitsuishi Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Something better than Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Category:Sonic Series Category:Bleach Category:Sailor Moon